Bella Notte
"Bella Notte" es una canción de la película animada, La Dama y el Vagabundo. Es una balada de amor y la canción ícono de la película. Argumento Primero es cantada por un coro en los créditos de inicio, luego por Tony y Joe mientras Reina y Golfo comen espagueti juntos en una cita romántica a la luz de la luna, y luego otra vez por un coro cuando toman una caminata nocturna. Letra |-|Español Latino= Tony: Oh, no tiene igual questa noche especial. La llamamos bella notte Ven a mirar esas luces brillar, questa amable bella notte Si estás con quien amas dichoso vas a ser. Nocturna magia llegará y el amor va a florecer. Ambos: Oh, noche especial de amor celestial. Questa dolce bella notte. Coro: No tiene igual esta noche especial. La llamamos bella notte. Ven a mirar las estrellas brillar, esta dulce bella notte. Si estás con quien amas dichoso vas a ser. Nocturna magia llegará y el amor va a florecer. Oh, noche especial de amor celestial. Esta dulce bella notte. |-|Español latino (inicio)= No tiene igual esta noche especial. La llamamos bella notte. Ven a mirar las estrellas brillar, esta dulce bella notte. Hoy el amor que posees Podrías necesitar O resbalará sin durar Tu también quieres brillarte El cielo sabrá Lo que hoy pasará Esta dulce bella notte Esta dulce bella notte |-|Inglés= Tony: Oh this is the night It's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies They have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte Side by side with your loved one You'll find enchantment here The night will weave its magic spell When the one you love is near Ambos: For this is the night And the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte Coro: This is the night It's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies They have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte Side by side with your loved one You'll find enchantment here The night will weave its magic spell When the one you love is near For this is the night And the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte |-|Inglés (inicio= This is the night It's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies They have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte So take the love of your loved one You'll need it about this time To keep from falling like a star When you make that dizzy climb For this is the night And the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte On this lovely bella notte |-|Secuela (latino)= Carlos Ponce: Noche especial que jamás tuvo igual La llamamos bella notte Estrellas verás en sus ojos brillar Esta linda bella notte Toma el amor de quien ames Hoy lo puedes necesitar Para no caerte nunca más ¡Cuando saltes al soñar! Oh, Esta noche especial cuando todo es ideal Esta dulce bella notte! Joy Enriquez: Noche especial que jamás tuvo igual La llamamos bella notte Ven a mirar las estrellas mirar Esta linda bella notte Un amor a tu lado Encanto encontrarás Porque en la noche hay magia, va a encontrarte ¡Y cada vez tu más cerca estás! Oh, noche es especial, cuando todo es ideal Adorable bella notte! On esta dulce bella notte! |-|Secuela= Carlos Ponce: Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte So take this love of your loved one You'll need it about this time To keep from fallin' like a star When you make that dizzy climb! Oh, this is the night, and the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte! Joy Enriquez: Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte Side by side with your loved one You'll find enchantment here The night will weave its magic spell When the one you love is near! Oh, this is the night, and the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte! On this lovely bella notte! Curiosidades * Bella Notte significa "noche hermosa" en Italia. * Originalmente, Walt Disney no quería incluir la famosa escena del beso con los espaguetis pero la dejo de igual forma. * Fue interpretada por Carlos Ponce y Joy Enriquez en los créditos de Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. * La canción fue incluida en Disney Sing Along Songs: Be Our Guest y Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All Time Favorites: The Magic Years. * La escena de los espaguetis es usada de nuevo en el especial de 1 hora de Phineas y Ferb, Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!, cuando Buford y Baljeet están en el Sun-Beater 3000 durante "Bouncin' Around the World", con la excepción que Buford arroja los espaguetis a la cabeza de Baljeet. * La escena de los espaguetis también fue parodiada en el episodio de Recess, "Kurst the Not So Bad", pero con Mikey y Kurst. * En el episodio de Gravity Falls, "The Time Traveler's Pig", Mabel y Pato parodian la escena con un pedazo de pizza. * El nombre "Bella Notte" aparece como el nombre de un restaurante en Encantada. * "Bella Notte" fue incluido como video musical interpretado por Steve Tyrell en la Edición Platino de 2006 y la Edición Diamante de 2012. * Una rara versión de la canción cantada por Bob Grabeau puede ser encontrada en el álbum recopilatorio de Disneyland Records: Walt Disney's Happiest Songs. * "Bella Notte" es una de las pocas (y la primera) canción de Disney en ser escuchada en la serie musical Glee. * La canción aparece en 102 Dalmatians cuando los perros miran la película mientras Kevin y Chloe comen espagueti en su cita. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Románticas Categoría:Canciones de Lady and the Tramp Categoría:Celebrate the Magic Categoría:Canciones en videos de Disney Sing Along Songs Categoría:Música de Parques Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones de Inicio Categoría:Canciones de cierre Categoría:Canciones Destacadas